


画地为牢1~3

by MissQ1998



Category: History系列, 承洋
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissQ1998/pseuds/MissQ1998





	画地为牢1~3

画地为牢1

【场景-完全娱乐】

虽然我和承洋三连冠赢了游戏，但是大家想要看我们做惩罚发糖，那也只能恭敬不如从命了。我没有什么犹豫就选择作那个被撩的人，说是讨论后也会这样，其实是我的私心，是想被承洋拥在怀里的私心…我能感觉到他从后面慢慢靠近我，熟悉的味道越来越近，终于他抱住了我，在我耳边轻声的问：“宝贝，今晚吃什么”，承洋那低沉的声音微弱的呼吸挑逗着我的神经，我本能的回应着“吃你”，本想就此打住的，但是当转头看到他的唇，身体本能超越了理智，我亲上了他的嘴角，为什么不亲嘴呢？亲完之后我暗自地问自己，为什么呢？可能是因为我们只“有名无份”吧…我没有可以亲他嘴唇的身份…  
带着又兴奋又沮丧的心情结束了活动，没多说什么便回到自己的房间，本来打算刷刷ig就睡了的，结果承洋来了—带着他的兔子头套来到我的房间。“钧浩，你今天心情不好吗？活动结束就直接回房间了。怎么了吗？”承洋满脸担心地走向我，每当他走向我一步我心里那根筋绷的弦就震颤一下，当他坐上我的床并握住我的手时，我心中那根名为理智的弦就断了，我知道，我真的掉进他的圈套里了。我回握住那炙热的手，注视着那温柔的眸，用试探的语气问着  
“承洋，你会很介意今天活动上的那一吻吗？”  
“小傻瓜，我怎么可能会介意呢，我知道你是为了节目效果的，我懂的！我不…”  
“那如果我说我亲你是发自内心的呢！如果我说我真的想吃你呢！”我果断的打断了他的话，说出了自己的心里话。  
“钧浩…你…”承洋用一种难以置信的眼神看着我。  
看着他那震惊不解的眼神，我的心慢慢凉了…  
“逗你的啦！时间不早了快回去休息吧。”我艰难地强迫自己把手从那温暖的手里抽回，从床上起来准备送承洋出房门，当我刚离开床走向房门时，我的手被拉住了，那炙热的感觉又回到了我的手上，慢慢地传遍我的全身，我不可置信的回头望向抓住我的承洋…

 

画地为牢2 

【场景 浩浩房间】

“承洋…你这是？”我的心中没有期望是假的，但我也不期待他能给我什么明确的答案。  
“钧浩，你说你想吃我？是我理解的吃？”带着可爱兔子头套的可爱承洋用可爱的表情来试探我，我怎么可能错过这个机会。我本想用力把承洋拉到我怀里的，但我发现实力差距太大了，那就我再主动一次吧。   
“就是这种吃”  
我走上前手环住他的脖颈，送上了自己的唇，让我欣慰的是他并没有躲开。他的唇是那么柔软，让我沉迷，让我想不断深入这个让我期盼已久的吻。用舌尖挑逗着承洋那渐变炙热的唇，用已经情迷的眼神注视着他，看着他的眼神由清澈变得浑浊，感受着他渐渐抱住我的手，品尝着他那甜美的唇，但我发现主导权渐渐被剥夺，不知什么时候开始，承洋的舌闯入了我的领地，追逐挑逗着我的舌，交换着彼此的气味。本来的轻轻一吻渐渐变得深情而狂野，吞噬着我的呼吸，吞噬着我整个人，当我快晕厥的时候，承洋很“仁慈”的放开了我的唇，用那充满诱人气息的语气对我说  
“谁吃谁还不一定呢～浩…”  
“你！你！你！”我呼吸不稳地说着  
“你知道你现在在和谁在做什么吗？”我用期盼的眼神望着他，希望能听到自己渴望的答案。  
“我当然知道，你是徐钧浩，你是带着一头金发闯入我视线的人，你是无论在生活还是工作中都那么温柔体贴的人，你那么好，我怎么可能没有心动？但我本以为这份感情只能藏在心里当作最美的回忆，我没想到会得到你的回应，更没想到你比我更加渴望这段关系…”  
他温柔地望着我，那深情的眸好像漩涡一样将我吞噬，在他的眸中我看到了自己的身影，传说当一个人是真的爱你时你就会在他的双眼中看到自己。听着承洋用低沉而温柔的声音对我告白，我的身体渐渐开始变得瘫软，双脚无力支撑自己的身体，只能用双手紧紧抱着他挂在他身上，身体越来越靠近摩擦，能感觉到彼此的欲望在逐渐胀大。  
我头靠在他肩上看不到他的脸，但能感觉到那灼热视线，承洋慢慢贴近我的耳朵说着  
“宝贝，你这个小坏蛋，我要惩罚你…”

 

画地为牢3 

【场景 浩浩房间】

“你…你想干什么…”我的呼吸开始紊乱，说话也开始断断续续，不知道下一刻是什么等着我。  
“你说呢…”  
承洋那温热的手在我的身体游走，突然一阵凉意，原来是他的手伸进了我的上衣，他的手就好像通电一般，所到之处都会为之酥麻，本就站不住的身子更软了，差一点跌坐在地上，承洋见势将我一把抱起  
“啊！你慢点！”我一时失去平衡只能狠狠环住承洋的脖子，以防自己摔下去，用自认为凶狠的眼神瞪着他  
“看来我的宝贝很不满啊，那就做到让你满意为止吧”说着直接把我往床上扔去，好在床够柔软，不然我这身不经折腾的骨头早散架了，看着满眼欲望，笑容邪恶又帅气的承洋慢慢地靠近我，我的眼我的心都被征服了，我知道，下一秒便是我的身被征服了。我就像一个玩偶，乖乖地抬起腰让他把我的衣服一件一件脱掉，只见他突然换上了唐毅般的邪恶笑容对我说  
“最后一件了…”  
突然间承洋与唐毅的身影重合，我爱着的是戏中的唐毅也是我面前的吴承洋。而承洋好像看穿了我的心思  
“无论是唐毅还是吴承洋，爱的都是你，是你孟少飞也是你徐钧浩。你已入我圈套，我将圈你入怀，至死方休，你…逃不掉了…”   
没等我回答，炙热的吻便落下，不同于戏中的嘴唇摩擦，承洋那用力的舌打开我的牙关，毫不客气的闯入我的领地，不给我任何反悔的机会，我能做的只有回应，双手环上他的脖颈将他拉着更靠近自己，将双腿分的更开以便让他更靠近自己，不知不觉我们都浑身赤裸、坦诚相见。我们的身体互相碰撞摩擦着，彼此的呼吸开始紊乱，体温飙升，整个房间里都变得燥热  
“唔…嗯…承洋…我要…”  
“我的宝贝这么迫不及待的吗？那就让我来满足你”  
“啊！好疼！你轻一点！我第一次…”突然被硕大夺去了初次，疼到我要晕过去  
“对不起…宝贝…我的宝贝…你太紧了…好舒服啊…”承洋紧紧地抱着我，我能感受到他的硕大在我体内胀大、微颤着…我能感受到他对我的在乎心疼和渴望，我何尝又不是呢  
“嗯…来吧…好像已经没那么疼了…来吧…”我微微用力收缩了一下，听到了令我满意的低吟  
“嗯…你这个妖精…看我怎么惩罚你！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊…啊…慢一点慢一点…啊啊啊…太快了啦……”  
“啊啊啊…就是那里……啊…好舒服…啊啊啊…好舒服啊…啊啊啊…”  
“你该叫我什么？嗯？”承洋坏心眼的变慢了速度，只是慢慢的摩擦，磨的我心痒痒的  
“承洋…洋…求你快点…”  
“不对，你该叫我什么？”依旧慢慢地摩擦  
“老公…我的老公…求你快点…”  
“我的好宝贝…老公这就满足你！”说罢慢慢地抽出狠狠的全根插入  
“啊啊啊啊…太猛了…啊啊啊…到最深处了！啊啊啊啊啊…受不了了…老公好棒！”  
“啊啊啊啊…就是这样…啊啊啊…不行了…我不行了…啊啊啊啊啊…去了去了！”  
初经男男情事的我很快的就献出了自己的精液，快到有些无地自容，我害羞的不敢看承洋，只能听到  
“老婆竟然这么快啊…可是你老公我还没出来呢…所以…我们继续吧！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊…你个疯子…我刚去啊…不要弄啦……啊啊啊啊啊啊…”

春宵一夜，呻吟连连，连月亮听的都害羞到藏了起来，夜，还长呢…

清晨，阳光洒进房间，我渐渐的清醒，看着身边睡得香甜的承洋，我的心被填的满满的。本想起来准备早餐的，结果一坐起下半身像散架了一般，紧接着便跌到了一个温暖的怀抱  
“怎么起的这么早？昨晚肯定累坏了，再多睡一下吧，今天也没有通告”  
“唔…那好吧，我们再睡一下”  
在那温暖的怀抱里躺下，看着温柔的他，睡意渐渐来袭  
“我爱你…洋…”  
“我知道，我的也爱你，我的宝贝，睡吧”  
我能感受到承洋那温柔的一吻落在我的头顶，我想我肯定是带着笑入睡的。

 

end啦！！  
n久没写肉了 感觉写出来的好幼稚…希望不要给我屏蔽…  
再次谢谢各位支持的姐妹天使！后期应该还会写真人现实梗的！后会有期！


End file.
